playerpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Crafted
COD Career Crafteds career started in early 2010 when he bought a dazzle. His first channel was ReniVanHalen. This channel is now inactive as Crafted has his new justCrafted channel. With this he made his first montage Passion (Link). This was a HCHQ montage that got around k hits. In july of 2010 Crafted got an HD PVR for his birthday. With this he recorded Ashes . He put this montage on several small community channels to build up his subscriber base. This got him to around 400 subscribers. Then on November 22nd 2010 came Sentir . This got him further recognition within the COD community. Violent Reality Career Crafted then joined Violent Reality (Link). He contributed clips torwards one of thier teamtages. Some of these clips were reused in Ashes 2 as Crafted thought they desered more attention. Ashes 2 came out on May 11th 2011. This montage was well recieved by the community. It gained over 100k views on Hazard Cinema and over 50k on Crafted's personal channel. It was edited by JPB . It was edited in a similar style to Blueprint and they had many similaritys, such as both being HCHQ, Both using the Crash helicopter as a cinemaic, and both having active credits which intergrated clips. It contained many great streaks and X triples. The edit had the same editing style as Blueprint but was not quite as personalised. This was perhaps because it was a pre-named sequal and had no direct theme for JPB to work around. It was an impressive montage nonetheless. Crafted has 2 MultiCOD montages the First came out on October 4th 2011. The Second came out on October 14th 2011. Faze Career Crafted was recruited into Faze in late 2011. He was recruited by Faze Fate. He was recruited as part of Faze's transition from a purely trickshotting clan to a well rounded clan with many skilled "Feeders" as well as trickshotters. This way they would apeal to a wider audience. Crafted is a very active Faze member. He regularly created Cratfy Crafted episodes, which he posts on his own channel and Faze. These episodes are MW3 drop zone based. Faze bans HCHQ which somewhat annoys Crafted as this was the gamemode which he made his mark. Ashes 3 was edited by Furran and came out on November the 5th 2011. It recieved around 22k views, much less than Ashes 2. It had a quite different editing style with mnay effects being used, compared to the simple but effective edit of JPB. The clips were recorded in a relativly short time period, but were still great as there were many 5-7 man feeds. Split feeds were alowed in because Crafted chose skill over feed form, wise choice. This alowed for many long streaks as well as the usual quadfeeds. He has a series called ForePlay which is a leftover series that is running up to a Quadtage and Sentir 2. In March 2012 Crafted created a new channel for his expoits on COD4 PC. This Channel is called AforAZZA which refers to an past gamertag as Crafted did not think "Crafted" looked good on the PC.